villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Love Robin/Schnee Dust Company
The Schnee Dust Company, sometimes abbreviated SDC, is an organization from the ongoing American web cartoon RWBY and its Japanese manga adaptation/prequel. They are the largest supplier of Dust (a substance used for power and weaponry) in the world of Remnant. However, under the leadership of company president Jacques Schnee and his son and heir Whitley, the company has become corrupt and criminal. History Past After the Great War, the kingdom of Mantle (which would be later known as Atlas) was on the verge of a full-scale industrial revolution. However, during this revolution and during the preceding war, the kingdom had exhausted its natural resources. A young man named Nicholas Schnee grew up with his warrior father, where he learned combat and also worked with his father in mines. When his father died, he inherited enough money to stage an exhibition to find enough Dust to reinvigorate his falling kingdom. The exhibition was a success, and Schnee began producing Dust for not only his kingdom, but several places throughout the world. His time in combat schools allowed him to participate in each exhibition and battle the creatures of Grimm. The company's influence grew until they were the lead suppler of Dust in Remnant. As Nicholas grew old and his health began to waver, he left his company to his son-in-law Jacques Gelé, who took the surname of Schnee over his own. He took over the company and expanded it to earn more profits, but scarified several of the noble traits associated with the Schnee name. He began Faunus-based labor forces, so unfair that they verged on slavery, as well as participated in shady business practices. Manga In the third and fourth chapters of the manga, it is shown that heroine Weiss Schnee was raised by her family as well as members of the company to excel in everything, though she lacked recognition from her father Jacques. When Weiss says that she wants to go to Beacon Academy instead of Atlas' combat school, the Schnee company secretary sends out a Giant Armor to fight her, saying it is a test created by her father in order to prove herself. Weiss struggles in her battle with the Armor due to its power and constant guilt-tripping by the secretary to go to the Atlas school, on behalf of her father. Weiss manages to overpower the Armor and finally decides to leave for Beacon. "White" Trailer The "White" Trailer details and shows the fight between Weiss and the Giant Armor. "Black" Trailer Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus hijack a black train belonging to the Schnee Dust Company, battling their way through Atlesian Knight-130's and a Spider Droid to steal a large amont of Dust. Adam plans on killing the crew members, but Blake, newly reformed, leaves him. Volume 1 In "Ruby Rose", there is an advertisement for the company on the back of a magazine that Ruby is reading. In "The Shining Beacon", Blake states how the SDC is now infamous for its "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners". In "The First Step", Nora Valkyrie holds a tube of Shi-nee Toothpaste, another Schnee Dust Company product besides Dust. In "The Stray", Weiss reveals that the SDC has been involved in a war with the White Fang, who is battling the company for domination of Dust and retaliation for the Faunus labor forces, causing bad temperment from Jacques and resulting in a her having a tough childhood due to the constant exposure to violence as well as her father's rage. In "Black and White", Blake reveals that the Faunus labor forces are still in operation. Weiss states that she understands that her father is not keeping up with the times for labor rights and Faunus treatment, and she hopes to amend that after she inherits the company. Volume 2 In "Best Day Ever", a can of a soda called Ol' King Cold is used in the food fight. This also is a Schnee product besides Dust. In "Welcome to Beacon", there is an advertisement for the SDC on the back of a comic Jaune Arc is reading. Volume 4 In "Remembrance", it is revealed that General James Ironwood placed an embargo on all Dust trade, including the SDC's, until he was sure that the kingdoms were not about to wage war. Jacques was very combative to this, concerned more about his profits than the safety of the kingdoms. In "Punished", Jacques punishes Weiss for acting out after being angered by a snooty guest at a party. Weiss argues with him, and her father retaliates by revoking her position as heiress and passing it to her younger brother Whitley, who was planning that the whole time. Members The Schnee Dust Company consists of countless miners, transporters, salesmen, security guards, secretaries, etc. Notable members include Nicholas Schnee, the founder, Jacques Schnee, the current president, and Whitley Schnee, the heir. Winter Schnee was a former member and possible heiress, but left to join up with the Atlesian Military. Weiss Schnee was the former heiress before the position was revoked. Weaponry and Abilities Because of their money and ties to the Atlesian Military, the Schnee Dust Company can employ weaponized robots to serve as security and defense. Examples include the massive Spider Driod and the Atlesian Knight-130s, which were presumably upgraded to the Atlesian Knight-200s. They also bio-engineered the Giant Armor from possession-type Grimm to battle Weiss. The SDC also has a monopoly on all Dust production, transport, and sales. All other Dust production is either underground, illegal, or both. Besides Dust, the SDC also produces several other products, such as toothpaste, soda, and presumably Dust-based weapons. Gallery Hist1_00020.png|Schnee Dust Company logo 1116_Black_and_White_09659.png|Shipping containers with the Schnee Dust Company logo. Picture001.png|Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus on a Schnee cargo train. Note the Dust containers with the company logo behind them. V2_02_00015.png|Schnee Dust Company advertisement on the back of Jaune Arc's comic book. Vacuo_00009.png|Industrial buildings in Vacuo. Wor_sdc_00015.png|Schnee Dust Company's worldwide influence. Trivia *The Schnee Dust Company's logo is the same as Weiss' emblem; she presumably has this because of her family name and legacy. *The Schnee Dust Company shares many similarities with Buy & Large from the Pixar universe. **Both have monopolies on power sources **Both have questionable (even criminal) business practices. **Both produce products outside of their specialties. **Both have damaged their respective worlds in some way. External links *RWBY Wiki.